


In The Dark

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants to be safe in the dark, Harry finds safety in his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment-fic

Darkness penetrated the room and Harry glared blankly around, his glasses still on the nightstand, trying to figure out what had woken him. He reached blindly for his glasses, slipping them onto his face and squinting around in the dark; nothing looked out of place. He turned, expecting to see his lover asleep next to him, but the other side of the bed was empty. ‘Working again,’ Harry thought to himself, sighing as he got out of bed intent on finding his lover.

He reached the library quickly, the darkness permeating the manor hastening his journey. His lover was most likely to be there or in the ballroom, and if it was the latter he really didn’t want to see what he was doing. He was right in his assumption though and his lover was sat at a desk surrounded by books, reading by the light of a single flame.

“You need to sleep,” Harry spoke, his lover’s head whipping up at the sound of his voice, “You will be of no use to any of us if you are falling asleep through exhaustion.”

“I need to end this war quickly,” his lover replied, his red eyes staring intently, willing him to understand, “If I don’t finish it soon I could lose everything.”  
Harry nodded, he knew his lover’s fears, if the war didn’t end soon he would lose Harry, either to death or the other side. They both knew what would happen if the order were to find out about them, they would lock Harry away, except for when they paraded him out to fight the darkness. Harry didn’t want to fight though, he liked the dark side; he felt safe there, at home, loved.

“Tomorrow.” Harry stated, holding a hand out to pull his lover from his seated position.

“I have things to do Harry, I have to make sure that you are safe. There is only so long we can hide in the dark before we will be forced into the light.” His lover protested.

“Tomorrow.” Harry repeated, “Tomorrow you can end this war, I’ll help, but for now bed.”

His lover followed him, no doubt curious as to why Harry had decided to side fully with dark after all this time. He had stopped actively trying to destroy the dark a while ago, but he still played his role to the light side, but no more. Everyone wanted to be safe in the dark, but he knew that he was safe there, darkness was no issue for him; he wanted to be safe in the light as well. He was sick of the sneaking around, rushing back to order headquarters before they launched a search party for their hero, missing out on time that could be spent with his lover. Tomorrow he would stop pretending, he would side with his lover and betray the light. He would spend his days being free of expectation and his nights curled up in darkness with his lover, Lord Voldemort.


End file.
